Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a cosmetic applicator for applying a cosmetic, makeup, or a care product on skin or on keratinous fibers in the area of mascara application, lash care, mascara removal, lip application, hair coloring and hair repair etc.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous cosmetic applicators are known that are used for applying a product to keratinous material. Conventionally, the cosmetic applicator comprises a molded application member at a distal end of a rod and a handle at a proximal end of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,550 discloses a cosmetic applicator comprising a rigid body overmolded with an application surface made of more resilient material and equipped with application elements. The body comprises relief elements which allow the more resilient part to be retained on the rigid body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,555 likewise discloses a cosmetic applicator, comprising a hollow rigid portion inside which a more resilient material is injected. The hollow portion further comprises radial orifices through which the soft material is able to emerge in order to form application elements.
In the foregoing two types of cosmetic applicators, the resulting application elements are resilient, since they are made of soft material. However, because the application elements are held at their base on a rigid part, they are greatly stressed when they pass, for example, through a wiper, or when they are applied to the eyelashes. If the material used is very soft, the application elements may be deformed as they pass through the wiper. Furthermore, given that the application elements recline when they pass through the wiper, they are wiped to a great extent, so that the product load remaining on the wiped application elements is affected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,393 describes a mascara applicator comprising a tubular sleeve and a central rigid member which passes through the sleeve and is able to slide within it so as to vary the length of the application portion of the brush. The rigid member protrudes beyond the sleeve at an application end in such a way as to receive an elastomer sleeve tube serving for application of the product. The sleeve tube is retained at the distal end of the rigid member by a portion of the rigid member shaped as a rivet head. In another embodiment, a bellows which serves for application of the product is snap-fastened to the end of the sleeve. When the rigid member is slid in the sleeve, the sleeve tube or bellows undergoes deformation so as to vary the application length.
U.S. Pat. Application No. US 2006/0042647 describes a sleeve tube which carries bristles and is attached to a central core which in turn is fixed to the end of a rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,807, discloses a cosmetic brush assembly with an applicator rod, a brush sleeve with a tubular core member and a plurality of bristles, a rod hole in the distal end of the applicator rod, and a rivet for being received into the rod hole to retain the brush sleeve. A peripheral retaining wall can retain and protect a proximal end of the brush sleeve. The brush sleeve can have radially projecting, diamond-shaped bristles and can be slidably received over a body portion of the rivet or over a support stem forming a distal portion of the applicator rod. Since, the proximal end of the brush sleeve is retained by the peripheral retaining wall at the distal end of the rod hole, there are chances that the sleeve may slip out of the peripheral wall. Further, the sleeve is fixed to the rod by hot or cold crimping which gives an unaesthetic appearance.
There still exists a need in the art for a cosmetic applicator which provides gentle application and which is simple to manufacture.
There is also a need in the art to provide a cosmetic applicator which provides enhanced functional versatility that is thickening, lengthening and separation as well as delivery of mascara to eyelashes.